


say you'll never let me go

by raewastaken (IWriteLove)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteLove/pseuds/raewastaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>quick lil gift fic for my best friends birthday!! happy birthday ej ur not a teenager anymore enjoy ur peakbins</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://seanspooles.co.vu/post/142021958105/wearealsoboats-disgustingly-cute-domestic">based on this post</a>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	say you'll never let me go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EJ (girlwitham4carbine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwitham4carbine/gifts).



> quick lil gift fic for my best friends birthday!! happy birthday ej ur not a teenager anymore enjoy ur peakbins
> 
> [based on this post](http://seanspooles.co.vu/post/142021958105/wearealsoboats-disgustingly-cute-domestic)

**1.**

It starts as celebration to the new apartment, _their_ new apartment, co-signed with crossed _T_ ’s and a dotted I, with a glass of wine each, sitting on the plush carpet in the living room on a pile of cushions and pillows, boxes laying around, but no furniture in sight. And Matt should have seen it coming that one glass turned to two, and two to three, and soon Joel was laughing as the last drops fell out of the bottle and into their empty glasses, and they were sitting drunk on their new living room floor in the middle of the afternoon. Joel had set up an old Bluetooth speaker on top of some boxes earlier, hooked up his phone to play whatever was in his library’s shuffle, soft music clashing with their attempts at conversation through laughter.

Joel stands up, wobbly on his feet and grabs Matt’s hands, tugging him gently. “C-C’mon, Matt,” he says, between giggles and smiles. “Dance with me.”

“Joel,” Matt says, in that way that always came off as faux annoyance, but this time he can’t not smile, standing up as smooth as he can manage and leaning against Joel a bit to get his balance. “This is a bad idea…”

“Shhhh,” he shushes him, wrapping his arms around Matt’s neck, and in turn, Matt puts his hands on Joel’s waist. “It’s fine.”

They start swaying to the music, off by a bit, and not as graceful and they should be, but it’s something. It’s warm and it’s safe, and it’s their kisses that are more laughter than lips. It’s the taste of wine in Joel’s mouth, and the smell of his cologne all around them, how he hums the songs and how his hands grip Matt’s shoulders so he doesn’t fall. Matt moves a hand to Joel’s hair, pushing the springy curls apart and leaning into the kiss a bit, a smile wide on his lips, even as Joel loses his footing and they both fall back onto the pillows on the floor, laughing and holding each other.

* * *

 

**2.**

Joel likes watching reruns of anything, really. Lately it’s been soap operas, the old ones that don’t even air anymore unless you turn to the right channel at exactly the right time. Matt doesn’t mind, staying up this late so Joel can catch an obscure episode of a show he had no context for, because God only knows how many times he’s accidentally kept Joel up with sports. But Joel had fallen asleep half an hour ago, knees up to his chest and head on Matt’s shoulder, breathing softly and slowly.

Matt didn’t have the heart to wake him up, or to move. His arm was still around his shoulders, keeping him close and comfortable, blankly watching what was still playing on TV. “Mmm… Did I miss it?” Joel’s voice mumbles, his body shifting a bit next to him, closer and wrapping his arms around his middle.

“Yeah, sorry,” Matt apologizes quietly, turning to kiss his hair. “Want to head to bed?”

Joel shakes his head, lashes already fluttering against his cheeks as he leans against Matt again. “Too comfortable,” he tells him softly. “Don’t want to move.”

Matt knows they’ll both regret it in the morning, when joints and muscles ache from weird positions and their not-so-soft-couch. But he hums in acceptance, pressing his face into Joel’s curls and falling asleep himself.

* * *

 

**3.**

Joel was late for work, Matt was late for a doctor’s appointment, and both of them had slept through their alarms.

The apartment was a frenzy between the two of them. Joel rushed into the bathroom as Matt was leaving, hair still dripping from his shower. Matt tripped over Joel while he was pulling on a pair of jeans and Joel was pulling on a button up. It only got worse in the kitchen, Joel’s long arms reaching over Matt for a mug, while Matt ducked under them to grab something to eat from the fridge. Joel buttoned his shirt with one hand while he poured his coffee, and Matt balanced his food in one hand while pushing his arms into his coat.

It’s not until they’re both slipping into shoes at the door that Matt gets a good once over of Joel and stops him, despite the rush he sees his in his eyes, reaching up to straighten his collar with a laugh, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “See you when you get home,” he tells him.

Joel mirrors his smile and returns the kiss, grabbing his keys off their hook. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

* * *

 

**4.**

It was their anniversary night, had been a year since they started this wild roller coaster between them, one that Matt never once regretted, through the good and the bad. Joel insisted on a nice night out, since Matt called the shots for their six month, and while Matt wanted to protest at the idea of spending that much money on something like that, he couldn’t protest the hopeful gleam in Joel’s eyes.

So they stand shoulder to shoulder in the bathroom, Matt brushing his teeth in his pajamas, while Joel preens and picks at his curls, already wearing a nice button up and a tie, nose scrunched. “Why does it feel like my hair looks more unruly today than it normally does?”

“Murphy’s Law,” Matt says around a mouthful of toothpaste, leaning over the side of the sink to spit it out, before rinsing his mouth out.

“I hope it sticks to my hair,” Joel mumbles. “This place wasn’t easy to get reservations at.”

Matt hums and pats his face dry, jumping when he feels Joel’s hip against his. “What am I taking up too mu-” he goes to ask, before Joel does it again, a wicked smile on his face through the mirror. “Joel what are you-”

“You’re hogging up the mirror, Matt,” Joel says in a mock annoyed voice, the laughter in his tone giving him away. “I need to get ready, too.”

Matt smiles and bumps his hip back against Joel, throwing in a gentle elbow for good measure. “You don’t need that much room.”

Joel gasps dramatically. “Of course I do!”

Had it been any other night, Matt would play it up with him, but he dissolves into laughter before he can get in a second elbow, leaning against Joel as he play pushes at him.

* * *

 

**5.**

For lack of a better term, it had been a stressful day. It was one of those days where nothing seemed to go right at work, and on the walk back to their car from the office, it had started pouring down, soaking them both almost immediately, and leaving their interior as waterlogged as Matt’s shoes.

They had gotten home, on edge and tense from all the day had thrown at them, changed out of their wet clothes, and Joel had disappeared into the kitchen to make them both some hot chocolate, Matt’s teeth still chattering and body still shivering. He pulls on his thickest hoodie and wanders out to find Joel, seeing him leaning back against the counter, hands covering his face and fingers tight in his hair. He moves, silently, coming up in front of him and wrapping his arms around him, pressing his face into his neck. Its a moment until he feels Joel’s fingers in his hair, arms against his shoulders and breathing shaky in his ear.

Matt traces his spine through his sweater, feels Joel card through his hair, both of them relaxing against each other, melting under the attention and the touches, before Joel pulls back with a soft smile, and it makes Matt realize it had been hours since he saw him do that. “Thanks,” he says softly.

“No problem,” Matt says softly, mirroring the gentle smile and pressing a kiss to his lips gently. “I love you, Joel.”

Joel returns it, sighing quietly. “I love you, too, Matt.”

**Author's Note:**

> [follow ej on tumblr!](http://ejraptor.tumblr.com/)   
>  [follow me on tumblr!](http://seanspooles.co.vu/)


End file.
